


The Angels Take Beacon Hills

by linksofmemories



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” the Doctor said. “Other times, other planets, sound weird? Probably not since you’re a werewolf and you were just snogging a werewolf, but do you wanna check some out anyway?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Take Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> So, this is for [Bubbles](http://tryingtoextendyourlife.tumblr.com/) who paid for a 1500 word-long fic about Sterek and Doctor Who for the Sterek Campaign's auction. Clearly I got carried away, but I don't think she'll mind.
> 
> In Teen Wolf time this takes place after the Alpha Pack and in Doctor Who time it's after the 2012 Christmas Special, so he's looking for Clara and not all depressed and antisocial on his cloud in the sky.
> 
> [Bubbles also made an amazing gifset because she's amazing!](http://tryingtoextendyourlife.tumblr.com/post/42754724857/fics-in-gif-the-angels-take-beacon)

“So, what are you working on?”

“Stiles, you know I can’t show you this.”

“Oh, come on, Dad. You’ve shown me your case files before.”

“Yeah, but this one is different.”

“I’m great with different.”

“Stiles.”

“Dad.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, looking up from the case files that he was poring over at the kitchen table. Stiles took that as a win, grabbing the back of the chair across from his father and sliding it back before sitting down.

“So, what are we talking about here?” Stiles asked, grabbing one of the files. “Mass murder? Jewel thief? More ‘animal attacks’?”

He made air quotes on “animal attacks”, waggling his eyebrows and grinning at his dad. The Sheriff just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Missing persons.”

“Oh. Well that’s… not as cool as a jewel thief, but it has the potential to be cool.”

“Stiles, I don’t think there’s anything ‘cool’ about people going into the preserve and then disappearing without a trace.”

Stiles looked up at that. Getting attacked by an animal in the preserve was only weird in the sense that it was never an animal they were getting attacked by. Going missing from the preserve without any evidence was beyond strange.

“Are you sure that everyone went into the preserve?” Stiles asked.

“Eye witnesses, family members, and friends can all attest to the victims entering the preserve and never coming out again,” the Sheriff said. “We’ve combed through that entire area, even the Hale property. I asked Derek if he found any bodies, blood, heard any signs of struggle, anything.”

“And he hasn’t found anything?”

“Nothing,” the Sheriff said, shaking his head. “It’s like they just disappeared in thin air. Stiles, you know that I don’t understand all of the details of the… supernatural that you’re involved in, but do you think that this could have something to do with that?”

It had been pretty impossible hiding the truth from his dad after the Alpha Pack last year. Eventually Stiles had had to sit his dad down at the kitchen table with Derek and Scott and explain everything that had been happening since last January. His dad had been disbelieving and then skeptical and then wanting to pack everything up and move, but after a few hours of explaining, he had finally accepted it.

“Seems likely,” Stiles said. “Do you mind if I get these names and do some research of my own?”

“I shouldn’t,” the Sheriff said. “But I know that you’d do it anyway, so go ahead.”

Stiles nodded, taking out his phone and typing in the names of the different victims. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“All right,” the Sheriff sighed. “I have to head into work, so just come to the station if you have anything and we’ll work over it there.”

“Got it,” Stiles said, giving a small wave to his dad before heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

He closed the door behind him, sitting down at his desk and opening up his laptop. After bringing the names up on his phone, he typed the first victim’s name in and started searching.

There wasn’t anything other than an article about a good SAT score and another article about the recent disappearance. Someone who was alive back in the ‘40s had the same name as her, but it wasn’t anything to look into.

He moved onto the next victim, finding an abundance of articles about a baseball scholarship and then steroids. It was practically all about the scandal, but there was an article or two about the disappearance. Funnily enough there was also a baseball player who had lived in the ‘70s who went by the same name.

The search continued for a while, each name bringing up nuggets of information about the person, an article about the disappearance, and then someone who lived in the past with the same name. Eventually, Stiles gave into curiosity and looked more into the people of the past. It didn’t take long to find that not only did they have the same name and similar interests, but also identical appearances.

Stiles printed out all of the articles and pictures he could find before stuffing them into a manila folder. This was definitely supernatural and even though he didn’t know how his dad would be able to help, he had promised to share information. Besides, he was past keeping secrets from his dad.

After closing his laptop, Stiles grabbed a jacket and the keys to his Jeep before making his way out of the house, locking the door behind him. He got into his Jeep and placed the folder on the passenger seat next to him before driving toward the station.

**OoOoOoO**

He arrived at the station later than he wanted to due to a traffic jam, but eventually he made it there. Stiles got out of his Jeep, taking the folder with him, and passed the Police Box from 1960s London before heading to the front door of the station.

And then he quickly backpedaled and went back to the Police Box.

Stiles just stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if it was the same one he knew from back when he was 11 years-old. He was 17 now and part of him still didn’t believe that what had happened six years ago had actually happened.

But here it was. A blue box in front of a police station and looking completely out of place. No one seemed to notice it though, all passing by without giving the box a second look.

Stiles was torn between knocking on the door (or just walking in) and entering the police station. The blue box would still be there when he got back though and if it wasn’t, well, it probably just wasn’t meant to be.

But apparently it was meant to be, because as soon as Stiles walked into the station he saw a man standing at the front desk, talking to one of his dad’s deputies. He was holding up a small black wallet and had an English accent that was ridiculously out of place in California.

And he was wearing a bowtie. Stiles just thought that that was important.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but I don’t know why the MI6 is interested in a missing persons case file in Beacon Hills,” the deputy said.

“We’ve had a similar case in England,” the man said. “Several similar cases actually, but I’ll just let you go, because I’m going to get all of the help I can get from the young man who just walked through the door, because he has a folder and folders are always very helpful.”

Before the deputy or Stiles could say anything, the man was turning around and walking toward Stiles. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him back out the door.

“Uh, sorry, but I have to-,” Stiles started once they were outside.

“You can tell your dad all about the case after we’ve solved it,” he said. “If you want to solve it, that is.”

“Yeah, but-.”

“Stiles,” the man said, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “Yes, it happened. Yes, it was real. And yes, I’m really him.”

“Doctor,” Stiles said slowly.

“Stiles,” the Doctor repeated, smiling. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? You’re all… tall now. I do hate it when that happens.”

“You look the same.”

“Time Lord.”

“Right.”

“So, are you ready to go?” the Doctor asked, leaning against the Police Box. “TARDIS-” Right, that’s what it was called. “-is all ready to go.”

“Go where?” Stiles asked. “Are we going to bring all of the victims back?”

“No, fixed points in time,” the Doctor said, looking at the folder in Stiles’ hands. “I can’t do anything about those.”

In about half a second the Doctor had gone from upbeat to just… sad. There really wasn’t a better word to put it. Stiles was about to do something, ask what was wrong or give him a reassuring pat on the back, when the Doctor snapped out of it.

“The preserve.”

“What?”

“We’re going to the preserve.”

“Oh, well we can just take my Jeep-.”

The Doctor made a face at that, snapping his fingers and opening the doors to the TARDIS. “This is faster.”

And Stiles didn’t complain about that. He followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, expecting the bright room he remembered, but being greeted with something cold and gray. It was still bigger on the inside and the layout looked roughly the same, but the atmosphere was different.

“You’ve redecorated,” Stiles said, closing the door behind him and making his way toward the Doctor who was pulling different levers.

“I thought I needed a change.”

Stiles didn’t push it. The Doctor’s face resembled Stiles’ whenever someone brought up his mom. It was a mourning sadness, something you couldn’t do anything about no matter how hard you tried.

He leaned against the railing around the console, watching as the Doctor looked at the screen and twisted random handles.

“Why are we going to the preserve?” Stiles asked. “My dad said that the victims left without a trace and he asked my friend, Derek, about it. Derek hasn’t seen anything and, trust me, he would know.”

The Doctor turned his head to look at him, still pulling random levers. “Maybe they missed something.”

“Maybe,” Stiles said, nodding slowly.

A few more moments passed before Stiles heard the TARDIS make what was probably the braking noise. The Doctor quickly made his way past him, exiting the TARDIS. Stiles followed, walking out into the preserve, right in front of the Hale house.

After the Alpha Pack had left, Derek had finally started to fix up his old family home. Everyone had been urging him to start rebuilding it, but it wasn’t until Stiles suggested it that he started to rebuild. And Stiles tried really hard not to look too much into that.

“What are we doing here?” Stiles asked. “And you still haven’t told me what’s doing all of this.”

The Doctor just kept walking toward the house, going up the steps of the front porch and then knocking on the front door. Stiles joined him on the porch, giving him a meaningful look.

“I don’t like explaining things twice,” the Doctor said.

Stiles was about to ask what that meant when the front door opened and Derek was standing there looking his regular state of grumpy.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

“Uh, it’s about the missing persons case,” Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck. “I know you said that you didn’t find anything, but my friend here-.”

“I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor interrupted.

Derek looked from Stiles to the Doctor, eyebrows rising. He held his hand out, but was intercepted by the Doctor grabbing his shoulders and kissing both of his cheeks.

“That still is how people greet, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked, walking past Derek and into the house.

Stiles couldn’t even think about giving a decent answer. He was too busy trying not to burst out laughing by the traumatized look on Derek’s face. It probably wasn’t every day that strange aliens kissed Derek. Well, the Doctor was probably just a strange Englishman to Derek, but it was still hilarious.

Derek turned to Stiles and then looked into the house and back at Stiles.

“Who the hell is he?” he asked.

“The Doctor,” Stiles shrugged, making his way inside the Hale house.

“Doctor who?” Derek asked.

“Oh, why do people always have to ask that?” the Doctor asked.

“What are you doing here and how do you know Stiles and what do you know about the disappearances?”

“You obviously don’t like being kept in the dark,” the Doctor said, turning to face Derek. “Which is good, because dealing with what we’re dealing with, you don’t want to be kept in the dark.”

“What are we dealing with?” Stiles asked.

“Angels,” the Doctor said, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and holding it up as it glowed green. “Weeping Angels. Well, just one in this case and judging by the frequency my screwdriver is picking up- it’s close.”

“An angel?” Derek repeated. “He’s insane.”

“He’s really not,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, but how do you know that?”

“Derek, I just do,” Stiles sighed. “Trust me on this, okay?”

For a second Stiles thought that he had overstepped himself, judging by the frozen look Derek was giving him. But then he exhaled, looking from Stiles to the Doctor and then back again.

“I trust you,” Derek said. “But I don’t trust him.”

Stiles tried really hard not to laugh at the exaggerated eye roll the Doctor gave.

“So, a Weeping Angel,” Stiles repeated. “What is that?”

“An alien disguising itself as a stone statue of an angel,” the Doctor explained. “If you look away from it for a fraction of a second, then it will send you back to a different time and even I won’t be able to bring you back.

“There’s one in the house, so I propose that the three of us split up to find it. If you find it, call for help and don’t look away and do not blink.”

“Stiles should come with me,” Derek said. “He’ll be safer that way.”

“Derek, it doesn’t matter if you’re a werewolf or a human, you’re equally vulnerable to an Angel,” the Doctor said, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Just as long as you don’t blink, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Stiles said.

“Wait,” Derek said. “I think I would know if a living statue was in my house. I doubt that-.”

“They can only move if someone’s not looking at it,” the Doctor said. “There have been seven victims so far and number seven happened about three minutes ago. It’s moved and-” The Doctor held up his screwdriver again, still buzzing. “-it’s near.”

Stiles knew that Derek was still skeptical. And he didn’t exactly blame him. A strange man came into his house talking about angel statues and waving around a sonic screwdriver (even though Stiles was positive that Derek probably thought the screwdriver was a weapon) and knows he was expected to go looking for something that could kill him. Derek surprised him though, sighing and then turning to Stiles.

“Do you believe him?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“All right,” Derek said. “Doctor you take the basement, I’ll take the first floor, Stiles take upstairs.”

“Got it,” Stiles said, heading up the stairs.

He really didn’t want to wait around to see Derek glaring at the Doctor. It was clear that Derek was beyond skeptical and clearly untrusting. It had taken Stiles forever to get Derek to trust him, to actually let someone watch his back. The process had been slow and had involved a lot of situations of them getting stuck together or having to save each other or just talking.

It was weird, talking seemed to be what made Derek trust Stiles the most. He would say the most random of things and Derek would just nod along and make his own inputs. Sometimes Derek was the one doing all of the talking while Stiles just listened.

Their relationship was pretty unconventional, but… nice. It was really nice and safe and trusting and… okay, Stiles wanted more. Their friendship was something that he loved, cherished even, but he couldn’t help but look at Derek and just _yearn_. Yearn in a terrible, cheesy romantic drama sort of way.

And he was about 99% positive that it was reciprocated, going by the way Derek always locked eyes with him or let his hand linger on Stiles for so long that it probably didn’t even count as lingering. But Stiles was 17 and Derek was, actually Stiles didn’t know how old Derek was, but he was probably in his early 20s, and things were complicated in the sense of Stiles’ sheriff dad and Derek’s messy relationship history and-.

The stone angel looking right at him.

He had been looking around the second floor, poking into different rooms and now here he was, face-to-face with a Weeping Angel.

It didn’t look menacing, just a stone statue with a blank expression, looking at him. He stood in the doorway of the room, trying not to blink.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted. “Doctor! I found it!”

He heard distant noises of movement from downstairs, but didn’t dare to look over his shoulder and see if anyone was coming. He did not want to chance anything, but his eyes were getting watery and his left really itched and one second wasn’t going to make much difference.

Stiles blinked quickly, instantly seeing that the Angel was closer with a changed expression. It had fangs now and its arms were raised, looking like it wanted to reach out and grab him.

“I could use some help!” Stiles yelled. “It’s really hard not blinking!”

A second after he said it, hands clamped down on his shoulders and he jumped, blinking in surprise. The Angel didn’t move though, whoever standing behind him hadn’t blinked.

“You’re okay,” Derek said, standing next to Stiles in the doorway. “Blink, I’ll keep my eyes on it.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said, blinking rapidly to stop his eyes from getting irritated. “Where’s the Doctor?”

“On his way,” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“Good, because we’re gonna need him.”

“Stiles, I’m pretty sure we can handle a statue.”

“An alien statue that sends you back in time if you don’t look at it? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Do you really think this is an alien?”

“Well, the Doctor-.”

“How do you know him?”

Stiles would have loved to look at Derek in that moment. Because he sounded… jealous. He sounded like he wanted an answer but was almost afraid to find out the truth.

“He helped me out once,” Stiles said.

“You could’ve asked me for help,” Derek said.

“I didn’t ask him and this happened a while ago,” Stiles explained. “It was after my mom died, I was crying and he showed up and he took me to this different planet and it was… amazing, insane, and it felt like a dream. And then he brought me back to my room and not even a minute had passed since we left and he said not to cry. He left, said he was taking some old friends to New York.”

“And now he’s here again,” Derek said. “Does he want to take you away again?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said. “I think he’s just here for the Angel.”

“But if he wanted to take you away, would you go with him?”

“No,” Stiles said.

“Why not?”

“Because- Because, Derek, you-.”

“All right, sorry I took so long,” the Doctor said from behind them, moving between them to stand in the room. “So, Weeping Angel, right, not a very big fan of these things.”

“How do we kill it?” Derek asked.

The Doctor turned around at that, eyeing Derek almost coldly. “I don’t like killing. I like avoiding that at all costs.”

“Then how do we stop it?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not sure,” the Doctor said, turning back around.

“You said that you’ve faced these things before-,” Derek started.

“Yes, but the first time there were several and they all ended up facing each other so they were in the universe’s longest staring contest,” the Doctor explained. “And the second time they all disappeared into a crack in the universe that erased them from existence. The third time… my friends creating a paradox and that was the end of that, but I’ve never actually-.”

“You’ve never actually gotten rid of one before?” Derek asked.

“Can’t say that I have.”

Stiles was still staring at the Angel, so it wasn’t a big deal when Derek let out a heavy sigh next to him. He watched from the corner of his eye as Derek stepped around the Doctor and then closed his claws around the Angel’s throat, ripping its head from its body.

“Done,” Derek said. “Because sometimes killing is the only thing that gets the job done.”

He turned around, looking at the Doctor and then at Stiles before exiting the room. There was a pause and the Doctor turned around, frowning at Stiles.

“Well, that’s not how I planned this going.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said. “Derek’s a little… intense.”

“I can tell,” the Doctor said, looking down at the Angel’s body. “I should get this out of here. I don’t want it repairing itself.”

“It can do that?”

“A Weeping Angel is more complex than you can possible imagine,” the Doctor said. “I’d be surprised if it didn’t repair itself.”

Stiles nodded, not fully understanding. The Doctor went to move the TARDIS into the room and Stiles was left to keep watch of the Angel to make sure nothing happened to it. Eventually Derek came back into the room, standing beside Stiles.

“I think you upset him,” Stiles said.

“I probably did,” Derek said.

Stiles tried his best not to roll his eyes at that. “What’s up with you? The Doctor’s here to help and you’re being all… moody.”

“According to you I’m always moody,” Derek said.

His tone was joking and Stiles was about to turn to see if he was actually making a joke when the sound of the TARDIS greeted them. It appeared in the center of the room, over the body of the Weeping Angel, more than likely trapping it in the TARDIS.

The TARDIS doors opened and out stepped the Doctor. “Well, it’s been… not fun, but I’ve got to go. I’m looking for someone and Beacon Hills just decided to have a Weeping Angel pop up. I don’t have time for anymore detours and I have to deposit this Angel off where it won’t hurt anyone.”

“So, this is goodbye?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, for now anyway,” the Doctor said.

He nodded at Derek before hugging Stiles, patting him on the back. “Just tell him.”

The Doctor then pulled back, smiling widely at a baffled Stiles because how could he- Oh, it was the Doctor. He had ways of knowing.

“See you later?” Stiles said, more of a question than a statement.

“We’ll see,” the Doctor grinned, stepping into the TARDIS.

“I hope you find who you’re looking for,” Derek said.

The Doctor blinked at that before nodding his head. “I do too.”

The doors to the TARDIS then closed and a few moments later it disappeared. Derek sighed next to him and Stiles looked over to see him shaking his head.

“Believe in aliens now?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe,” Derek said. “I still didn’t get your answer though.”

“Answer about what?” Stiles asked.

“About going away with him if he asked.”

“He didn’t ask though.”

“Humor me, Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head before looking at his feet. “I wouldn’t have gone because you’re here and I… I don’t want to be away from you.”

He was able to look up for a fraction of a second before Derek took his face in his hands and brought his face close to his.

“Good answer,” Derek said before kissing him.

So, yeah, now Stiles was 100% positive that his feelings were reciprocated. Because Derek was pulling him even closer, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside to brush against Stiles’. It was heady and deep and nothing like Stiles had ever experienced (which wasn’t saying much since Stiles’ experiences with kissing were completely nonexistent up until then).

Stiles pressed up against Derek, fisting his hands in Derek’s jacket and working his mouth against Derek’s in what was probably not a too graceful manner. But he didn’t care. Because Derek was licking into his mouth and touching him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever come across and-.

“I deposited the Angel’s body and you know how I said that I needed to find someone, well funny thing about a time machine, I don’t need to find them right this second.”

Stiles sprung apart from Derek, not needing a mirror to know that he was blushing.

“So,” the Doctor said. “Other times, other planets, sound weird? Probably not since you’re a werewolf and you were just snogging a werewolf, but do you wanna check some out anyway?”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other before looking back at the Doctor who was leaning against the TARDIS and… smirking, he was definitely smirking.

“I’m game,” Stiles said. “We can’t be gone for too long though. Beacon Hills would fall apart without us.”

“True,” Derek said. “But how is that box going to fit all three of us?”

The Doctor was definitely smirking at that, walking into the TARDIS without another word. Stiles and Derek followed and Stiles tried not to laugh too hard at the Doctor’s look of delight when Derek dumbly said, “It’s bigger on the inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so that was super fun to write. I hope you liked it, Bubbles!
> 
> Other than that, comment, bookmark, or kudos if you want! But if you don't, that's cool too. :))


End file.
